Damals
by louisvuitton
Summary: Dark One Shot. Sie vergraebt ihr Gesicht im Kragen seiner Jacke, sein alter Duft ist noch immer da. Das weiche Leder, alles wie frueher, alles wie damals." Traum? Realiteat? Die ganze erschreckende Wahrheit am Ende. Eine Art Literati


Damals

-

Quecksilber fließt durch ihre Adern, kalt und tödlich. Lärm umgibt sie, Leere erfüllt sie.

Es ist Mitternacht. Schon wieder. Sie kann nicht schlafen, schon seit Wochen, es stört sie aber nicht; der Tag ist ihr zu freundlich.

Das Lokal ist düster und einfach.. Man lässt sie in Ruhe, dass genügt ihr. Sie umfasst das Glas mit ihren Händen, die Glieder ihrer Finger schmerzen, grundlos. Dann dreht sie sich zur Tür. Er kommt herein und nimmt einen Zug an seiner Zigarette. Das rote Glühen erscheint und vergeht seufzend und schwach.

Er kommt auf sie zu. Dumpfes Licht im Hintergrund, Spiralen von Rauch überall.

„Guten Abend Miss Gilmore..."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte was trinken. Nette Stadt, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast nichts in New Haven verloren."

„Ich finde New Haven toll. Immerhin ist hier Yale." Alter Zyniker.

„Ja, sicher." Sie setzt ein enttäuschtes Lächeln auf.

Warum er hier ist weiß sie nicht, es ist ihr egal. Es ist zuviel, sie kann sich nicht auch noch damit auseinandersetzen dass er plötzlich auftaucht. Sie stützt ihre Hände auf der Bar ab, und starrt auf die schmutzige Theke.

„Du weißt ich habe es nicht gewollt."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie schnauft.

„Es war nicht geplant. Manche Sachen lassen sich nicht verhindern, wie dass mit uns damals."

Ein Satz. Ihre Augen glänzen, glasiert mit Tränen.

„Du weißt doch wie sich Dean gefühlt hat, dass war auch nicht fair."

„Es ist nicht dasselbe." Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich will nicht dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst, und ich weiß dass du mich nie hassen wirst." Er grinst schief.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

Er schweigt, grinst wieder und wirft einen kurzen Blick zum Boden. Sie lächelt ihn gedankenverloren und unbedeutend an.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern wann ich das letzte Mal glücklich war..." Sie seufzt und ihre Lippen zittern leicht. „Wenn ich träume, sehe ich euch, wie du sie küsst..." Er unterbricht sie.

„Warst du glücklich als wir zusammenwaren?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Dass ich dich geliebt habe war dir aber anscheinend nicht klar..."

„Habe ich doch auch. Ich habe es dir auch gesagt."

„Zu spät. Und danach hast du..."

„Psst. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören."

Sie beginnt zu weinen. Ihre Hände streichen über ihr Gesicht, dass er vor Jahren so liebevoll berührt hat. Von dem SIE einzelne Haarsträhnen weggestrichen hat; in welches SIE so tröstend sah.

„Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen." Eine Träne erreicht ihren Mund, die salzige Flüssigkeit verteilt sich schnell in ihrem Mund.

„Ich weiß."

„Dich auch nicht..."

„Ich weiß."

Schweigen.

„Warum?" Sie schluchzt so schmerzerfüllt.

„Weil es wohl sein musste."

„Nein." Ihre Stimme ist nur mehr ein leiser Hauch.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, vertrau mir."

„Es ist so lange her, und der Schmerz vergeht nicht." Sie fühlt sich wie ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

„Vertrau mir."

Ihre Blicke kreuzen sich, ihre Gesichter kommen immer näher, er umarmt sie. Seine Hände landen so erleichternd auf ihrem Rücken, ein Verlangen einfach nur gehalten zu werden.

Oh wie sehr sie es vermisst. Von einer Person die sie über alles liebt gehalten zu werden. Sie will dass er sie für immer hält. Aber sie kann ihm nicht verzeihen.

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht im Kragen seiner Jacke, sein alter Duft ist noch immer da. Das weiche Leder, alles wie früher, alles wie damals. So echt.

Ein schneller Sog, nach und nach verschwindet der ganze Raum. Plötzlich auch er.

„Jess!" sie schreit nach ihm, versucht in mit einer Hand zu fassen.

Doch es ist alles schwarz um sie. Nichts ist mehr da. Selbst ihre Hoffnung ist verschwunden.

Ein Schrei – laut und verängstigt.

„Rory! Rory! Ich bin ja da…" Sie reißt ihre Augen ruckartig auf. Lane rennt aufgebracht durch die Tür herein, blickt ein wenig beruhigt zu ihr und setzt sich an ihr Bett.

Doch Rory schweigt, zieht ihre Decke noch weiter zu sich hrrauf. Gibt keinen Ton von sich.

Lane sieht auf dem Boden eine Mappe, mit all den gesammelten Zeitungsausschnitten von diesem schrecklichen Ereignis. Sie hebt sie auf, streicht mit ihrer Hand fürsorglich durch Rorys Haar und verlässt sie wieder.

Paris steht nervös mit einer Tasse Kaffee in ihrer Hand, im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat nur wieder geträumt." Das Geräusch ist leise, als sie dich schwere Mappe auf den Tisch schmeißt.

„Hat sie sich wieder die Artikel angesehen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir sollten diesen Schwachsinn verbrennen, es tut ihr nur weh."

„Lieber nicht. Eines Tages wird sie sicher haben wollen."

„Ja... Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Unglaublich es ist jetzt genau ein Jahr her."

„Wie die Zeit vergeht" seufzt Lane.

Paris nickt. „Kannst du mir mal kurz im Bad helfen?"

„Sicher."

Die Mappe fällt unbemerkt auf den Boden, ein Ausschnitt fliegt auf den zerkratzen Parkettboden.

„Mutter und Ex-Freund der Tochter bei Autounfall getötet"

Unterhalb stand noch fett, schwarz und sehr gut leserlich gedruckt: „Nach zusammenverbrachter Nacht im billigen Hotel"

Die Redaktion dieser sehr wohl renommierten Zeitschrift hat an diesem besagten Tag eine Champagnerflasche geöffnet: sie feierten den überraschend guten Verkauf der Ausgabe.

-

And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...


End file.
